No Free Launch
"No Free Launch" is the sixth episode of the second season of George Lopez, also the 10th overall episode in the series. Written by Luisa Leschin the episode, which was directed by Gerry Cohen orginally aired on ABC-TV on November 6, 2002. Synopsis Selling candy for Max's school trip to Florida doesn't go according to plan; Carmen gives Benny a fashion makeover. Sandra Bullock guest stars. Storyline At a PTA meeting, Accident Amy becomes secretary and is in charge of candy sales for a trip to the Space Shuttle launch, who reveals that her daughter is in Max's class. When George, Angie, and Max fail to make the quota of $480, the PTA moms demand that they write a check, but George refuses, partly because George doesn't believe they need to go to the Space Shuttle launch and partly because George has little spending money. In the end, Max doesn't go on the trip when George burns the check. However, George and Max watch the launch at home on TV, but much to their joy the launch is canceled and they instead watch wrestling. Meanwhile, Benny seeks a makeover from Carmen because of a guy she has met. Starring *George Lopez (Actor) as George Lopez (character) *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas Guest Starring *Sandra Bullock as Amy *Connie Ray as Debbie *Malcolm Wain as Alberto Trivia and notes *We learn that both Amy and her daughter Kimmy have a depth perception problem. (Though its likely just a lie their family tells itself to feel better about being magnets for accidents.) *We learn Amy has a daughter named Kimmy. *This is the second time we see Amy since the episode "Happy Birthdays." Quotes :George: Nobody NEEDS to see a space shuttle. ---- :Angie George: Give her the damn check and I'll buy you a churro! ---- :Amy she gets caught on fire: I hope I don't have to get another graft. I'm almost out of butt skin. ---- :at the PTA meeting :Amy: Hey, George. :George: Amy, what are you doing here? :Amy: Oh, my little Kimmy goes here now. :George: Oh, I didn't know Accident Amy had a little Accident Kimmy. Which one is she? :Amy: She's right there. to Kimmy Hi, honey! falls down; Kimmy Oh, are you okay? You all right? She's okay. She's okay? She's fine. She's good. She's good. :George: Maybe you should have another kid just for parts. :Amy: We're not accident-prone, we're just enthusiastic people with a slight depth perception problem. over the snack table ---- :George Angie at the PTA meeting: What do they want from us? They had a bake sale for books, a walk-a-thon for computers, and what about that silent auction? :Angie: That was for equipment for the hearing impaired. :George: No one else saw the irony in that. ---- :Angie she and Max were selling chocolate bars: We only made 75 bucks. :George: That's it? Did you go to the rich neighborhoods and do that gang thing I taught you? :Angie: It didn't work. :George Max: Show me how you did it. on the table :Max: Hello, I am an at-risk youth. If you buy these delicious chocolate bars, it can help keep me off the street and ensure your future safety. a serious tone Please, don't let me make you a statistic. smiles :George: How can that not work? :Angie: Well, it didn't. :George: Wait. Angie Where'd you park the SUV? :Angie: Out front. sighs Stupid, stupid, stupid. ---- :knocks on the door and waves :Angie back to Debbie: Oh, no, it's Debbie Mickins with the PTA coming to collect the money. :George: Collect the money? What is she, the mob? ---- :George: Max, do you know what a check is? :Max: Yeah, you have a whole stack of them. You write on it and people give you stuff. :George: Max, you just can't write a check. You have to have the money to back it up. :Max: What are you talking about? ---- :Angie George: I thought you wanted to give your kids the things that you never had. :George: I thought the day I got them a carseat, we were even. ---- :George Debbie: This is super! I'm super! You're super! ---- Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes